The Doctor in Beacon
by zZ Sky Ninja Zz
Summary: Robbie Nova aka 'The Doctor' goes to Beacon and joins team RWBY. Along the way he will learn to not be alone, fight as a team and also figure out the truth to his origins. With his trusty TARDIS and his teammates, nothing can get in his way... right? Doctor Who crossover. Possible OC x Team RWBY


Chapter 1

**Welcome to my RWBY fanfic, it's similar to my last one but is better. Has a few Doctor Who things, like the TARDIS and the fact my OC has two hearts.**

**I don't own RWBY. If I did more males would be introduced... what? I feel there should be more. Oh, also I would make them longer but then again it would take forever...**

In The land of Vale, a teenage boy of the age of seventeen with black eyes and blond hair was leaning on a blue box known to him as the TARDIS. A blue box that can travel through time and space which was a family herloom. This boy was called Robbie Nova, also known as 'The Doctor' which is a title passed down from his family.

Why was he called that? He was the protector of Vale from the Grimm. Right now Robbie was looking at the sunset on top of a hill. His ancestors were known to have questionable fashion choices and he was no better. He was wearing a white button up shirt with a blue and white striped tie, a black blazer over a red hoodie and black trousers with trainers with black soles, and blue stripes on them. He was also wearing a pair of headphones around his neck as well as fingerless gloves.

Robbie closed his eyes and thought of his life so far. Seventeen years he has lived and unlike other people, he never trained to become a huntsman, choosing to defend people with his own rules. He has seen the birth of the universe and he watched as time ran out. Despite all of that, Robbie had questions.

Why did he have two hearts? How can he change his face for a set amount of time? How is the TARDIS bigger on the inside? All these questions and no answers, and nothing on his ancestors at all. And he's so lonely, travelling and fighting alone. He was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard someone say. "I thought you would be here."

He turned around two see two people, one holding a scroll and the other strangely holding a cup of coffee. He knew them, Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch. "Hello, Doctor."

Robbie just looked back at the sunset. "I assume you didn't come here for small talk."

Ozpin chuckled and felt the TARDIS. "You seem to know me well, then again, you ARE a time traveller."

"Onto business, I know you don't like rules but I would like for you to join Beacon Academy."

Robbie looked at Ozpin in surprise. Why him? He repeated that question and Ozpin answered. "I've seen your abilities, while they are good, you lack in some aspects. Like actual knowledge and strategies as well as having teammates.

Robbie was about to retort when he realised something, teammates. He did say he was feeling lonely, maybe having some companions or teammates to help him wouldn't be such a bad idea. Hey, maybe they can even travel with him. With a smile, Robbie nodded. "Alright then, you make some good points, I'll play along and join your school."

Ozpin smiled. "Splendid, be there tomorrow for your initiation. Then again, you're a time traveller so for you that will be five minutes."

He glanced at Glynda who was unsure of Robbie's abilities of time travelling. "Oh Doctor, I understand you have questions regarding your heritage. I can help you answer some. Come to my office after the initiation."

Robbie frowned as he watched the two walk away to their aircraft. With a sigh, he opened the TARDIS doors and was still amazed at the interior. Like he said, it was bigger on the inside. He has been told by his parents that the TARDIS's interior has changed from time to time, this one was his own favourite. It was like living inside a tree. It was made of wood but the railings were metal as well as the casing for the center console. The core was the amazing part, it was surrounded in unbreakable glass and glowing green. The controls were also metal of course.

Robbie looked around as he shut the doors. He's been here since he was four and doesn't even know half it's wonders. Running to the consoles, he quickly set the correct date and pulled the lever starting it up. Outside, Ozpin and Glynda watched it dematerialize.

Glynda stared mouth open in disbelief. "B-But how...?"

Ozpin chuckled. "He's the Doctor Glynda, he is a unique being."

Inside, Robbie was thrown about as he went through the time vortex. Nonetheless, he loved hearing the noise the TARDIS made. It was the greatest sound in the world.

Grabbing the console he muttered. "Why are there no stabilisers?"

Eventually the rumbling stopped as he landed. "Phew, at least I can land safely, Avante!"

Robbie opened the doors but blinked as he realised he materialized in a closet, he may be able to pilot the TARDIS but then again, it was hard landing in the right spot.

In the docking bay, the TARDIS materialized and Robbie stepped out, taking his weapons with him. Two swords which also function as pistols, his trusty Sonic Screwdriver which was like a God tool. Also, his shoes had Gravity... things at the bottom which let him move fast as well as go up walls and ceilings. Problem is that it uses up dust.

Making sure to lock the doors and pocketing the key, Robbie met up with a couple of girls who were just leaving an aircraft. A girl who had long blond hair waved at him. "Hey there. I don't think I saw you on the ship. I'm Yang and this is my little sister, Ruby."

Robbie smiled. "Hello, I'm Robbie."

"Ooohhh, British. Well, I love a man who has an accent. It's hot."

While he is a time traveller, Robbie had no idea about women so he just took that as a compliment. "Thanks. I need to go somewhere."

Yang smiled. "Okay, bye!"

As she and Ruby watched him walk away, Yang was smiling widely. "Talk about handsome!"

Ruby was looking down. "He's alright, I guess..."

"Oh come on Ruby, it's okay to have a crush."

"I don't have a crush! I just met him!"

Leaving the two sisters to argue, Robbie managed to find Prof Ozpin. "Ah, Doctor. Nice to see you."

Robie waved his hand. "Please, my names Robbie Nova."

Ozpin nodded. "Very well Mr Nova, I understand you prefer going by... your own rules but this is a school so I expect you to follow the rules here."

Robbie sighed. "I know, I know."

"Also, I have something that can answer some of your questions." He handed Robbie a book which was, what he called 'TARDIS Blue'... actually, it looked just like his box. He took it and nodded. "Thank you."

"You should go down to the ballroom, I know you prefer your box but it's required for students to sleep in the ballroom tonight."

Robbie sighed once again. "I understand, very well." He bowed slightly and left the room.

Glynda narrowed her eyes. "You really believe him to be a time traveller?"

Ozpin stared at the door. "I have seen someone like him, but he was from an entirely different time, when dust was considered a useless substance."

Glynda looked at him. "Was he like Mr. Nova?"

"Yes, I travelled with him. Though, he seemed to have a strange obsession with fezzes and saying that bow ties were 'cool'. Nonetheless, that man had a great heart. And Mr Nova is his descendant."

He then sipped his coffee. "I just hope he doesn't go through the same fate his ancestor went through..."

Glynda looked at him but said no more.

Night fell and Robbie was getting his things out. Right now, he would just get a sleeping bag from the TARDIS and some pyjamas for now which consisted of a baggy T-Shirt and bright blue pyjama bottoms, although he doesn't usually sleep that much.

"Hey Robbie! Over here!"

He turned to see Ruby waving. He smiled and placed his things next to her and sat down. "What you doing Ruby?"

Robbie noticed she was writing. "Oh you know, just writing a letter to my friends back home."

He nodded, put on his glasses and opened up the book Ozpin gave him. '_Alright, let's see... blah blah blah, Time Lords? Interesting... hmm... seems to be some diagrams for the TARDIS controls, have to check them out. Hopefully they are more helpful than that stupid manual. That thing never agreed with me. Okay, now I don't understand. Regeneration? Daleks? Cybermen? These sound like ideas to a horrible Sci-fi movie._'

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Yang flopped onto her bed. "It's like a big slumber party."

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though." Ruby said not looking up from her letter.

"I know I do, right hot stuff?" Yang purred at Robbie. Like I said, he never had that much contact with females, so he just took that as a compliment.

He then tuned out the sisters conversation, starting to think of the book. "Or Robbie? He's veeeery nice. He's deeefinetely a plus one." Yang purred again.

"Huh, what?"

Ruby lied on her back with her hands behind her head. "She's saying how I have friends here, but there's only you and Jaune and Weiss I think counts as a negative friend."

Robbie raised an eyebrow. "There's no such thing."

"That's what I said!"

Ruby then saw a girl with black hair and wearing a bow. Robbie could tell she was a faunus because he saw her bow twitch. '_Why's she hiding them? Then again humans aren't exactly on equal grounds with the faunus._'

"That girl..."

Yang looked at her sister. "You know her?"

"Sort of. She saw what happened this morning but left before I could say anything."

Robbie sat next to the girl with his journal in his hand. "Hey."

"Hello." The girl said not looking up.

"What's your name?"

"Blake."

Looking at her book, he commented. "Classic title."

Raising an eyebrow, she looked at him. "You know your books huh?"

"I have a whole library full of them."

Her eyes shone a little at that. "Really now?"

They then heard grunting. They turned to see Yang dragging Ruby. "Hellooooo!"

He again ignored them. Choosing to look further into his journal. '_Now for more of these wacky names. Okay... Weeping Angels... sounds scary, hate to be near those things._'

Robbie was again, interrupted when RUby and Yang started brawling and a girl with white hair came up to them. "Can you keep it down? People are trying to sleep!"

She and Yang made eye contact. "OH NOT YOU AGAIN!"

"Shhh. She's right people are trying to sleep."

Robbie was confused. '_Are all females like this? I'll never understand them..._'

Blake the blew out her lit candles and everything went dark. She then frowned when she saw Robbie could see no problem. "How are you doing that?"

He smirked and flexed his wings and her jaw dropped. "Perception Filter. Handy little things."

She kept on opening and closing her mouth in shock. Robbie went to his bed and fell asleep with a content smile. "Yeah, I'm gonna like it here."

**This is a good stopping point. I bet you are all wondering who is this guy, he isn't the Doctor. True, he's the Doctor's descendent. This takes place eras after the original Doctor we all know and love and this is Robbie Nova.**

**Yes, he's a Time Lord. But his blood is so diluted his regeneration cycle has been affected. It changes his face for a short time while his old one heals then he changes back, also his regeneration doesn't work with natural death like old age, maybe that will change who knows? He also has the TARDIS but doesn't know how to operate most of it (Then again, neither does the Doctor)**

**Finally, Robbie's title of The Doctor is passed down. He doesn't know the meaning of the title so he is gonna be different.**

**Favourite, Follow, Review.**

**Safety and Peace and may the Gods of Budder protect you.**


End file.
